


Lost memories

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Dean was never captured while he was on the run, or so he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair-shorts over at livejournal for their number game in 2015

Dark clouds hang low on the sky, threatening to release a cold storm across the peaceful countryside. Dean looked around, confused at how he’d gotten all the way out there, and why it was darker than before. He didn’t feel different, except for the knee which hurt, and the dirt sticking to his jeans. He wanted an answer, but needed to find a safe house before the day ended.

What he would discover later that evening was that nothing he tried worked, and neither would it as the magic behind it all was strong.

If he could recall his memories he’d be shocked, and frightened, and would maybe wish he’d never remembered, but as they were gone he happily walked down the path which lead to a road, a road he hoped would lead to any house he could hide in.

What happened earlier that day was that he was found, by Death Eaters. How he escaped, now that was a completely different story.

Being brought up in a large, but normal muggle family he was accustomed to shock, and knew how to make it out in the wild. His adoptive father was good with him and treated him like a real son.

He knew that his family would be in danger if they stayed in their home and convinced them to move, not far, but enough so nobody could find them. Knowing the move might not be enough, he then decided to leave his family, to return only when the war ended, if he survived that was.

His mother held him tightly, not wanting to let go, releasing him only when his adoptive father came and pulled her away. He then hugged him, and gave him a stack of money as extra insurance in case his savings weren’t enough. “Stay safe,” he said with tears in his eyes. He was cold, and tired, but besides that he was safe, and had been for a long time.

Until then he’d been lucky, avoiding an encounter with Death Eaters, or Snatchers. He was quite proud of himself, but his luck ran out one day.

He was walking through a dark forest, listening to every sound as he silently made his way through the sea of old and tall trees and moss covered stones. A mist moved through the dark forest, casting an eerie look across the already depressing forest. 

By the time he heard the familiar magical popping it was too late, especially as the Death Eaters apparated so close they could see him before he could run. Looking shocked by their sudden appearance was not an expression he needed to fake, he was shocked. He ran and ran until his throat hurt and chest ached, until his feet burned and his back was sore from the constant stabbing of the backpack. He wanted to disapparate, but it was not a part of his plan, a plan which he hoped was good enough to fool stupid Death Eaters.

Without a warning one Death Eater popped up in front of him, his grin frightening Dean even more. He tried to stop, but his attempt ended with him stumbling across a larger stone and fall, cringing as his knee throbbed from the impact. Looking up he stared straight into the glowing eyes of the Death Eater, who was still grinning, exposing his sharp teeth. They might not have been sharp, but at that point all Dean saw was an animal.

Knowing he couldn’t give up just yet he grabbed a hold of a larger branch which had fallen to the ground and struck the Death Eater, the branch shattering into pieces on impact as it was wet and rotten. Even though his only weapon was useless the Death Eater was still too confused to attack him, giving him the perfect opportunity to run.

Again his body was hurting as he was cold and exhausted after being on the road a long time.

He made it to a field, almost wishing he was back in the forest as it gave him the opportunity to hide, if he ever found anywhere. He ran and ran, but to no avail as the Death Eaters easily caught him, casting a binding spell on him, which then caused him to fall to the ground and roll a few times before finally stopping.

Everything moved so fast, he saw the field one second, and the next he was staring at the sky, it was going to rain. Strange how random things crossed his mind when he was in mortal danger, how he worried about the rain as three Death Eaters appeared next to him.

“Who are you?” one of the idiot’s asked. Dean didn’t answer, knowing a quick answer would certainly expose him.

“What is happening to me?” he called out, trying to fight the bonds which he knew were unbreakable. He needed to act like a muggle if he wanted any chance of escaping them. “Who are you, what did you do to me?” He was already fooling one, he could see it as the good looked worried. “WHO ARE YOU?!” he shouted, his voice breaking towards the end as he’d not used it in a few days.

“I’m Rodolphus Lestrange, and these are my men, who are you?” Dean continued to struggle against the bonds as he tried look confused.

“What’s happening to me?” he asked stupidly.

“Who are you?”

“What do you want with me?”

 

“What’s your name?”

“Why do you want to know my name?” Dean knew it had worked, his confused muggle behaviour was working, or at least he hoped it did.

“Tell us your name, and then maybe we’ll let you go.”

Confusion passed across Dean’s face as he stared at the Death Eaters. “I’m Mark Lawrence,” he answered.

One good pulled out a book and read through it, then he looked at Rodolphus and shook his head.

“Is Mark Lawrence your real name?” the large man asked. Dean’s body turned cold as he stared into Rodolphus’ eyes. He nodded, or so he hoped he did, it was difficult to say as he was bound on the ground and fearing for his life.

“Yes, I have a drivers license if you don’t believe me.” He told the neanderthals where they could find the license, one turned him over and looked in his backpack. He pulled out his wallet and opened it. Dean’s face was pushed against the dirty ground, he tried not to speak as he was afraid to get something unwanted in his mouth.

“They are real,” one said, probably having cast a spell to undo any charm he might have put on the identity. Dean was happy his adoptive father worked at the Driver and Vehicle Licensing Agency, so Dean was able to get a genuine license just in case. It could get his father in trouble if anyone found out, but nobody would as Dean used magic to do it, which no muggle would discover.

One buffoon pulled him up on his feet and stared at him. Dean continued to look shocked and scared, not having to pretend to be scared as he was quite nervous about them discovering the truth about who he was.

He could hear them whispering, asking what to do, if they should kill him. Rodolphus stared at Dean, his eyes glowing as his lips turned into a nasty grin. Dean was scared, especially as he saw the man lift his wand. A muggle wouldn’t have known what it was, but that didn’t mean a muggle wouldn’t have been scared by what the man would do with the piece of wood.

“Say night night,” he said before whispering a spell Dean had never heard before. A flash of white blinded him before everything went dark.


End file.
